herofandomcom-20200223-history
Han Solo
Han Solo is a major character in the Star Wars franchise. He was the tritagonist of the original trilogy and of The Force Awakens, the first movie in the sequel trilogy, and the titular protagonist of Solo: A Star Wars Story. He is a human from Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Galactic Republic. Han Solo is the pilot of a ship called the Millennium Falcon. His best friend is a wookie named Chewbacca. He is the husband of Leia Organa and the father of Kylo Ren. He is also the arch-enemy of Jabba the Hutt and the bounty hunter, Boba Fett. He was portrayed by Harrison Ford, who also portrayed Indiana Jones, Rick Deckard and Dr. Richard Kimble. A younger version of him is portrayed by Alden Ehrenreich in the film Solo. History ''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' The movie reveals how Han got the Millennium Falcon and how he met and befriended Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian. ''Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope'' Solo became caught up with the Rebel Alliance when he and Chewbacca helped an old jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi, a farm boy named Luke Skywalker and two droids C-3PO and R2-D2 recuse Princess Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the Death Star. Solo helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star when he attacked the sith lord Darth Vader with his ship. ''Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back'' Han Solo returns with the Rebel Alliance to a secondary Base on the Frozen Planet of Hoth. While out on patrol with Luke, they witness a meteor strike the surface, but he and Luke both go to return to the base. Han, once safe from the cold, informs Leia and the General of Hoth's base he has to leave and clear his debt to Jabba. Before he can leave, he discovers that Luke has not returned and goes out to find him out in the frozen Hoth wastelands. He finds Luke, using his friend's lightsaber to cut into a tauntaun and provide him warmth and shelter until they are rescued the next morning. When the Empire attacks the Rebel base, Han, C-3PO and Leia narrowly escape on board the Millennium Falcon. Han evades a squad of Imperial TIE fighters by flying through an asteroid field, and unwittingly flies into the mouth of a giant worm. Han and Leia fall in love during the journey. Han and company go to Bespin's capital Cloud City seeking repairs and shelter from his old friend Lando Calrissian, the city's administrator. Lando betrays Han to Darth Vader, however, allowing Vader to torture him and bounty hunter Boba Fett to take him prisoner. Vader freezes him in carbonite, and gives him to Fett to take to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. ''Star Wars: Episode VI - Return Of The Jedi'' Han Solo, still imprisoned in carbonite, is now a possession of Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. Luke devises a rescue operation and goes to Jabba's palace with Lando, Leia, C-3PO and R2D2 to rescue him. Jabba catches them, however, and sentences Han and Luke to die in the Sarlaac Pit. Luke, Leia and Han overpower their captors and escape, killing Jabba and Boba in the process Retreating back to the Rebel Base, they discover that the Empire is building another Death Star around the Forest Moon of Endor. Following his return, Han is made a general in the Rebel Alliance along with Leia. Reuniting with Luke after his return from Dagobah, Han leads the Rebels down to Endor to take down the force field surrounding the battle station, which is still under construction. With help from the native Ewoks, Han and his team destroy the Death Star's shield generator, allowing Lando and his strike force to destroy the Death Star. Han then reunites with Leia and Luke on Endor to celebrate the defeat of the Empire. ''Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens'' 30 years after defeating the Empire, Han Solo has returned to his old life as a smuggler. He and Chewbacca lose the Millennium Falcon to thieves, but they reclaim the ship after it takes off from the planet Jakku, piloted by a scavenger named Rey and a renegade stormtrooper named Finn. As mercenaries close in on them, Han takes the Falcon into light speed, and they get away. When Han learns that Rey is looking for Luke, who disappeared years before, he takes them to Maz Kanata, who can deliver the droid BB-8 to the Resistance. They are forced to flee when First Order troops descend upon them. Han is impressed with Rey's piloting skills, and offers her a job on the Falcon. She declines his offer, but comes to think of him as a mentor and father figure. When Rey is kidnapped by the First Order, Han sees her being carried off by Kylo Ren, whom Han seems to recognize. Han and Finn meet with the Resistance, which is led by Leia, whom Han has not seen in many years. It is then revealed that Ren is their son, Ben, who trained as a Jedi under Luke. However, he was corrupted by the First Order's supreme leader, Snoke, and turned to the dark side. As Kylo Ren, he betrayed the Republic and destroyed the Jedi – much like his grandfather, Darth Vader. Heartbroken by Ben's betrayal, Han and Leia separated, while Luke went into exile. Leia asks him to find Ben and bring him home, convinced that there is still good in him. Han and Chewbacca go with Finn to the First Order's battle station, Starkiller Base, to destroy the base and rescue Rey. There, he sees Kylo Ren walk onto the bridge above the reactor chasm. Han follows Ren onto the bridge, and calls out to him by his real name. Trying to save his son from the dark side, Han pleads with him to abandon it and to come back with him. Kylo Ren shares a moment with his father, telling him that he knows what he should do, but that he doesn't have the strength to do it. He asks Han to help him. Han agrees. After a moment, an unrepentant Ren ignites his lightsaber, impaling his father. A horrified Han looks into his son's eyes and touches his face, before falling off the bridge and into the reactor to his death. Personality Han is at first cynical, reluctant, and stern as he was only "In it for the money" in order to try to pay off Jabba The Hutt. Earlier in his life Solo didn't believe in The Force, and believed that "Hockey Religions and Ancient Weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side". As he joins the Rebellion, falls in love with Princess Leia and eventually helps rid the galaxy of Vader and Sidious; He becomes loyal, helpful and caring towards his friends. Even though, he is tough and reluctant, He does occasionally have a funny side and can be very sarcastic. He also soft side for Chewbacca and Luke Skywalker, as he would take a bullet for them. After witnessing what the Jedi could do he came to believe in the Force, stating that it and the Jedi were indeed real. Killed Victims *Tobias Beckett (Shot with his pistol) *Greedo (Shot with his pistol) *Several Imperial and First Order Stormtroopers *Several other Imperial Officers Trivia *Despite Han Solo's popularity, Harrison Ford hated the role: Ford once wanted Lucas to kill off Han Solo at the end of Return of the Jedi, saying, "That would have given the whole film a bottom," but Lucas refused. However, in an interview in 2015, Ford admitted that "he was wrong" to want his character killed off. *Early concept art of Episode III showed that a child version of Han Solo was going to appear, but the role could not be filled. He was a slave on the Wookie planet, who had a hand in locating General Grievous for Obi-Wan Kenobi. *In the Original Trilogy, Han had brown hair when he was young while in The Force Awakens, he had gray hair, due to aging. *Han is the only main character in the original trilogy who did not appear in Revenge of the Sith, the last film of the prequel trilogy, even though Luke, Leia and Chewie were in the film. Thus the prequel trilogy is the only Star Wars trilogy to not feature Han at all. Navigation Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Military Category:Sidekick Category:Orphans Category:Betrayed Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Evil exterminators Category:Tragic Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Damsels Category:Strategists Category:Titular Category:Former Slaves Category:Adventurers Category:Retired Category:Elderly Category:Mentor Category:Vengeful Category:Knights Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Thieves Category:Loyal Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Rescuers Category:Pirates Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Love Rivals Category:Stock Characters Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Honorable Category:Detectives Category:Wise Category:Lethal Category:Philanthropists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Victims Category:Rivals Category:Famous Category:Deceased Category:Bully Slayers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Divorced Category:Scapegoat Category:Egomaniacs Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Suicidal Category:Casanova Category:Martial Artists Category:Posthumous Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Cowboys Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:False Antagonist Category:Officials Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monster Tamers